


Other Ways To Still Get What I Want

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: The videostore may be gone, but Mr. Honey has another way of still getting what he wants...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Other Ways To Still Get What I Want

Title: Other Ways To Still Get What I Want  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: The videostore may be gone, but Mr. Honey has another way of still getting what he wants...  
Spoilers: Most recent episode 4x18 Lynchian.

~~~

How she hated herself. 

But then again, she did still have those feelings for Archie. 

And when she learned he had signed up for the Naval Academy, which meant he was leaving her, but then again she was going to leave Riverdale as well, she had gone for the idea full-stop.

Looking back on it now, she couldn't believe she had done that. 

She and the boy next door had made... a porn video.

"It's the only way you will remember me, Arch. C'mon, it'll only be us who will know about it." she told him, her hand on his clothed chest, a playful wink and bat of her eyelids, trying to coax him into doing it. 

"Awww shucks, Betty, I don't know..."

And then that hand on his fly... and a bit of a rub against it as well.

They had put the camera up and were ready to get it on. 

Clothes had flown off to the sides, Betty being the mistress in control here as she kissed him hard on his lips and followed her journey down his chiseled stomach all the way down to his hard large cock.

"Awww, Arch, is that big hard throbbing cock all for me? You shouldn't have." Betty moaned as her tongue licked along the length. 

"Mmmmhmmm, Betty.... it's been so hard for you all these years..." he groaned when her mouth slipped around his cock and felt her began to suck him, deciding not to add that he had been thinking of Betty while he always fucking Veronica.

Even when he had been with Miss Grundy or Josie or Valerie. 

"Wanted this... for so long Betty." he groaned as he held her hair out of her face. 

She quit her sucking then, only for her to turn around so her ass was in front of Archie's face.

"Hey! What did you do that for? Did I ruin it by..." 

"Shut up and play with my pussy, Andrews!" Betty ordered, or maybe it was a hint of Dark Betty as she lay on top of him, her mouth close to his hard cock again before she took him back in her mouth again. 

For some weird unknown reason, the Quarterback decided to first slap both her ass cheeks which elicited a groan from Betty mid-cocksucking, and then he finally complied by kissing said ass cheeks before diving his tongue right between her ass, with his fingers stroking her pussy, one finger first, going fully deep by diving all of them deep inside her. 

That later changed to Betty riding him hard while her nails dug into Archie's skin while his hands played with Betty's beautiful tits. 

Ridden hard until they exploded while joined together. 

"FUCK, that was so hot, Betty!" 

Her hands were around his throat and squeezing hard.

"Show or breathe a word of this to anyone and I will kill you, is that understood?!" Betty thundered at him with anger in her eyes. 

"Yea... I... swear... Betty..." Archie managed to get out, shock on his face that this could be coming from the girl-next-door Betty Elizabeth Cooper.

Her hands were gone from his throat. 

"Good," she said, all chipper now as she leaned in and kissed him deeply, then she got up from his cock and turned the camera off. 

"See you tomorrow, Arch. I love you." Betty said as she left his bedroom after getting dressed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Betty. I love you too." Archie said while he scratched his red hair wondering how on earth she could just almost choke him one second and then be so chipper the next like he had imagined it. 

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, not having seen Betty take the videotape from the camera with her.

~~~ 

The next morning, Betty gave the videotape to Mr. Honey. 

"Here. I gave you what you wanted, now please let Archie and Jughead graduate." 

"Not so fast, Miss Cooper. I will have to review the footage and see if it will exceed my expectations. I mean, the-boy-next door and the girl-next-door trope. Is there enough hot passionate sex or is it lacking?"

Betty slammed her hand on the desk. 

"You wouldn't dare deem it below expectations!" 

"Give me one day." 

"Mr. Honey..." 

"That's Principal Mr. Honey to you, Miss Cooper." 

"But..." 

"Have a nice day, Miss Cooper." 

~~~~ 

Principal Holden Honey canceled all the appointments he had, instructing his secretary not to let anyone disturb him while he took care of his own matters.

He put the videotape into the VCR and pressed play. 

His cock was out the second Betty and Archie appeared on the screen while he unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Mmmmhmmm, yeah, Betty, that's good..." he groaned as he gave his cock a few hard strokes. 

"Mmmmm, you tell him, Miss Cooper!" 

This was definitely another way to still get what he wanted even if The Scarlet Room was no longer in business.

He exploded and coated himself in his cum when the torture porn moment showed on the video tape. 

"Whoa, Miss Cooper, I didn't think you had that in you." 

He cleaned himself up and then called his secretary to get a certain Miss Cooper to his office.

A furious Betty walked in. 

"If this is about the..." 

"Congratulations, Miss Cooper. I will let Archie and Jughead graduate. You did perfectly well." 

Mr. Honey gave her back the videotape which she put back in her bag and zipped it up tight. 

"Now this will be our little secret." 

"Like I would ever show it to anyone else..." 

"Have a nice rest of your day, Miss Cooper." 

She glared at him, not being able to get the sentence from her lips. She'd rather be anywhere else than here with him.

"You too, Mr. Honey."

The End.


End file.
